


Fallen

by WonderfilledAnnabeth



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfilledAnnabeth/pseuds/WonderfilledAnnabeth
Summary: Currently on HOLDWhen Chat Noir fell down when fighting an akuma, he injured himself. Ladybug is about to transform back but promises to send help. And she sends Marinette Dupain Cheng. But Chat Noir has his doubts about his clumsy and stuttering "friend". In the end, she proves him completely wrong. And the next time he fell, only Marinette could help him.I do not own any of the characters written in this.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A pair of wonderful bluebell eyes were looking at him. And he was happy if that was going to be the last thing he ever saw."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! This is my first fan fiction and I am really excited to write this. Hope you all enjoy it! There may be a lot of grammatical errors and if you find any of them,you can put them down in the comments and I will try to correct them.You can send me prompts and ideas through my tumblr.  
> My tumblr is[ Wonderfulannabeth](https://wonderfulannabeth.tumblr.com)

* * *

What better way to spend a Saturday evening than fighting an akuma.

This akuma was tiring Chat Noir and Ladybug out. It had been rampaging for quite some time now. Luckily, this meant school was canceled for the rest of the day. So, they could go home and take enough rest, provided their luck lasted and no other akuma appeared.

Ladybug had used her Lucky Charm and deduced the location of the akuma, the hairpin in the victim's hair. As usual, Chat Noir distracted the akumatized victim while his Lady looked for an opening to obtain the hairpin. He hopped around the girl calling her names, barely missing her shots. Ladybug grabbed the hairpin quickly, but the akuma was as quick as her and held her wrists strongly. Ladybug threw the hairpin to Chat Noir and the now desperate girl leaped at Chat Noir in an attempt to grab the source of her superpowers. He called upon his Cataclysm and destroyed the object.

But with the force of the girl's push, he fell down and hit his head slightly onto the hard ground. Well, actually quite hard.

Ladybug quickly purified the akuma and threw the Lucky Charm into the air and shouted "Miraculous Ladybug!" This must have been able to work its magic and heal his now-badly-bruised head, but did very little. Guess it was his bad luck. He was the wielder of the Black Cat miraculous after all. 

Ladybug quickly rushed to his side. Chat Noir was quite happy to see his Lady concerned for him.

Then Ladybug's earrings started beeping, signalling the end of her transformation. She had a max of 5 minutes. But she couldn't just leave him here and Tikki wouldn't have the energy for another transformation. Then an idea popped into her head. Ladybug can't help Chat Noir, but Marinette could. She could help him treat his injury at her home and also help him keep his identity a secret.

She shook Chat Noir and told him "Wait here and don't move. I will send help." She hoped he understood her.

Chat Noir did and knew enough even in his dazed state to listen to Ladybug. He had been working with his Lady for more than 2 years now. And all this time his love didn't fade. They were in better sync and could read each other's next move effortlessly. Both of their athletic and aerobic skills had greatly improved, considering their regular patrol-contests.

Ladybug latched her yoyo onto the nearest building and jumped into the alleyway by it. It was already getting dark and there wasn't anyone close by. She quickly dropped her transformation and gave Tikki a cookie she had in hand as emergency stash. She quickly headed off to where she left Chat Noir, hoping he had listened to her.

He lay there for what seemed like hours, and soon heard hurried footsteps towards his way. He felt strong arms pulling him to what seemed like safety. And then they stopped somewhere and another person also seemed to be dragging him. _Was he that heavy?_

He heard the 2 of them talking but couldn't make out the words. He recognized a girl's voice and boy's voice. They seemed strangely familiar too. _Weird ,_ he thought Then he heard the girl calling him " Chat Noir? Chat? Can you hear me? Hold on a minute. We will be there in a moment. " 

When he looked up to answer he was awestruck. A pair of wonderful bluebell eyes were looking at him. And he was happy if that was going to be the last thing he ever saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for clarification. At first only Marinette was pulling Chat Noir, but then another person came to help her carry him.It is....  
> You will find it out in the next chapter. So, stay tuned for that ;)


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As soon as he took in his surroundings with his feline-like senses he felt something which he had never felt for years. Not after his mother left him. He felt at home."

* * *

_Pink._

This was what first struck Chat Noir, as soon as he opened his eyes. When he looked down, he saw he was tucked in very comfortably in a pink bed with a pink blanket. He was also back in his clothes, which meant he was detransformed. He jolted out of the blanket so quickly, that his senses were overridden by a blasting headache.

He could hear whispering closeby and then a drawly voice spoke up which he instantly recognized as Plagg's. "The kid is awake, at last" he told. Then a soft voice spoke up "Chat Noir? Are you awake?" "Yeah" he replied as he sat up properly. When he scanned the room he realized it was Marinette's. He was in Marinette's room.

She must have brought him here after the fight.She was turned around not facing him, which he appreciated given that he was back in his civilian form. It wasn't that he didn't want to reveal his identity to her. In fact, he trusted her very much and was a very kind and good friend to him. But he was puzzled over why she stuttered and made almost no sense around him. She didn't act that way around his other classmates.

"You are detransformed. So, I am not turning back.Is this little flying thing yours? He is very cute and cat-like" Marinette said.

Well,she had previously met Plagg when Chat Noir and she had to swap their miraculouses and knew many a thing about him, but she couldn't just say that.

"Thank you, cheese owner! Thanks for the delicious cheese too. It had the correct amount of stink too.Yum Yum" Plagg said. 

Adrien thought _Well, that is a first. Plagg not denying he is cute and thanking someone._

Adrien replied "Yeah, that is Plagg, he is my ...." He didn't know how to explain it. "He helps me transform into Chat Noir" he simply put. _There was no better way to put this. He was afraid he would reveal too_ _much and Ladybug would definitely not be pleased about it._

Just then, Marinette's phone rang. "One sec. Lemme take this. Must be Nino."

Adrien thought _Nino?!? Oh! He must have been the other person who helped him here._

She answered the phone and put it on speaker.

**Hey Nino.**

**?Hey Marinette.Is Chat Noir up**

**Yeah. He just got up.**

**.Ok dudette. Take care of him, his head was quite bad**

**Sure.** **Are you coming back here?**

**.No, you have the situation in hand. You have your parents if you need**

**Ok. Bye Nino. See you tomorrow.**

**Bye. Same**

"So, Nino was the other person who helped you bring me here?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah" she replied. "I was able to carry you only for a little distance and then Nino spotted me and offered to help me carry you. Who wouldn't want to help a bruised superhero" she smirked. She continued "Right after laying you on the bed, a bright green light emanated from you which we guessed was you dropping your transformation. We kept our eyes closed ,though don't worry.Then Nino told he was leaving to make sure our other friends were alright." She explained and then added, "Can you transform back into Chat Noir, then I can help you with the injury."

"Ok" Adrien replied and called for his transformation "Plagg, claws out!"

As soon as Adrien transformed into Chat Noir, a scent hit him. Not in a bad way. In fact, it was amazing and he could exactly pinpoint it. One of the perks of being a cat. It was vanilla, cinnamon and butter mainly. Everything you would find in a bakery. There was also another scent which was so Marinette. 

As soon as he took in his surroundings with his feline-like senses he felt something which he had never felt for years. Not after his mother left him. He felt at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always loved the idea of Nino acting like an older brother to Marinette.This chapter is just the start of it. Oncoming chapters will definitely have this idea involved.


	4. Announcement

Hi guys!

I know it has been a long time since I updated this story. I appreciate all those who have read my story and liked it. But, life has been quite hectic for me. 

I wanted to do a lot of background checks for this story, which will take quite some time. 

Meanwhile, I will be writing one-shots to get a hang of writing (I am new to writing. I have only read fanfictions)

So, stay tuned for that and stay miraculous!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me and many more Miraculous fans at [Miraculous Ladybug Fanworks Community Discord.](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)


End file.
